wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silvermoon
Silvermoon, a five-year-old dragonet (thirteen in human years), is Silver Moonshine's dragonsona and the daughter of her OCs Thundersnow and Argentum. She is an IceWing/NightWing hybrid, but her dominant tribe is the IceWings. This is because her father is 3/4 NightWing and 1/4 IceWing, and her mother was an IceWing. Please do not edit this page without permission unless it is to add categories/links or correct spelling/grammar errors, and do not copy or steal Silvermoon. She is Moon's original character and belongs to her and her alone. Coding is from here. Silvermoon represents one of Moon's two main sides. Moon's other side is shown through her other sona, Sunrise. h Appearance At first glance, Silvermoon looks like an IceWing, with a few odd features but nothing too out of the ordinary. It's easy for her to pass as a normal IceWing if no one looks too closely. But if they look twice, the NightWing features Silvermoon received from her father will become apparent. Unfortunately, every dragon in both of her kingdoms knows who and what she is, due to her infamous father. This makes it harder for her to blend in with the crowds of IceWings. Some dragons stare, others question, others look away quickly so they don't seem rude, and others laugh, tease, or bully. No matter how they react, it hurts Silvermoon more than anyone can imagine. Silvermoon is slender and lithe, with the build and icicle spikes of an IceWing. However, her tail and wings are that of a NightWing. She has an IceWing's neck that leads up to a NightWing's head, but with an IceWing snout, eyes, and icicle spikes. She has the NightWing scale pattern. Though her legs are like any IceWing's, her talons are like a NightWing's, so she doesn't have the serrated claws an IceWing needs to grip the ice. She is smaller than the average IceWing. Silvermoon is elegant and graceful, and though she is glittering and radiant, she is only as beautiful as any other IceWing. She does not ever wear jewelry. She does not want to be noticed any more than she already is, and though very self-conscious about how she looks, she does not go out of her way to look extra beautiful and sparkling. However, she does wear a deep blue velvet drawstring pouch around her neck. Her scales are silver like the moon and radiate cold. Her snout is snowy white, and the silver scales on her legs and tail fade to the same snowy white at her talons and tail tip. Her icicle spikes are each deep blue at the bottoms, but each one fades up to white at the top. In a similar manner, the undersides of her wings start out white but fade outwards to deep blue. Silvermoon has frosty blue eyes the color of the ice. Personality Silvermoon is shy and quiet when she first meets a dragon. She will not talk much, and will mostly just mumble and shuffle her talons. She is extremely nervous. When sitting still, she fidgets with her talons, and when speaking, she gestures wildly with her wings. She paces a lot and is extremely anxious. When she does speak, her words come out in a jumble, fast and uncertain. She is a true introvert. However, as you get to know her, she becomes more positive and cheerful. She is full of energy that knows no bounds and, once she's gotten over her initial fear, she can be quite the optimist, seeing good in everything and everyone. She does not believe in complete evil. She cannot sit still and always wants to be going somewhere, doing something, having fun. She chooses to enjoy the little things in life, knowing that someday they might be the big ones. At this point, she is far more extroverted, though she still shies away from crowds and unfamiliar dragons. She is very encouraging and supportive towards her friends. Despite this, her self-esteem is extremely low. Silvermoon spends most of her time after her friends leave hiding in the corner, and she is very depressed. Usually she writes, writes, and writes. She is a very talented writer, but she is afraid of what others might say about her writing, and she refuses to show it to anyone, believing it is terrible and poorly written. She does not accept constructive criticism very well, and her emotions are very sensitive. She is often overestimated, and it hurts her so badly when it is discovered that she is just not good enough. She thinks she has no friends and everyone hates her for being a hybrid. She is also very self-conscious about how she looks, and tries to clean her scales often so she doesn't become duller and dirtier than the other IceWings, but she never wears jewelry or anything to make her look extra beautiful. Silvermoon is easily offended and cries a lot, though she hides it when others come near. She annoys her friends by constantly asking them, "Are you ''sure ''you don't hate me?" Silvermoon likes writing about fantasies and adventures, because she finds them the most interesting to her. She also likes to read scrolls. She is a dreamer with a huge, wild imagination, and often drifts off to daydream when she should be focused. She has a short attention span and will move from one train of thought to another, but she can be incredibly patient. She is very creative and loves going on adventures. She feels the most free when she is running or flying, feeling the wind rushing against her wings. It clears her mind of all worries, and she will laugh and laugh and laugh as she makes her way across the forests and through the sky. She has a large sense of humor, and jokes a lot- sometimes even too much, when it's a bad time. Sometimes, after she tells a joke, she will get worried and wonder if it was a stupid and lame joke or if it was a bad time. She is eternally curious about everything. She never swears. Silvermoon is kind, sweet, and gentle, and would sacrifice her life to save one of her friends or family's any day. Though she thinks of herself very lowly, she is actually very intelligent. She taught herself to read when no one would teach her. She loves to laugh, to dance, and to sing, but she never sings in public because she worries her singing voice isn't good enough. Silvermoon is a hard dragon to get to know, with her quiet introverted shyness and twitching anxiety, but if you are patient enough with her, the cheerfulness and positivity afterwards will be worthwhile. Abilities Silvermoon, due to being a hybrid of both tribes, does not have very powerful natural abilities. She can breathe a freezing cold steam that is cold enough to build a layer of frost over a surface, but not to entirely freeze something the way frostbreath can. It could kill a leaf, but to kill anything larger than that, she would have to breath layer upon layer upon layer until it was a solid layer of ice. That would work for something that stood still, like a tree, but not for a living creature, who would escape in the process. Her cold steam could cause pain to a dragon, but nothing more, unless she got it in their eyes or bloodstream. Due to her IceWing eyes, she can withstand bright lights, and due to her cold-radiating scales, she can withstand subzero temperatures. However, that is not all she can do. She does not have a whip-thin tail like an IceWing's, nor does she have their serrated claws to grip the ice. Her scales are silver, so she cannot disappear into dark shadows, and being an ice dragon, she cannot breathe fire like a NightWing. Despite all of this, there is the fact that she was born under one full moon, giving her future-seeing powers. She only gets visions of the most probable outcomes, and she recieves them in sudden, painful flashes that give her a throbbing headache for hours after. She is capable of delivering prophecies, but she has not delivered any as of yet. Silvermoon is not very strong, but is wiry and agile and good at dodging. That's mostly what she does in a fight- dodge her opponent's blows, use her wits to trick and outsmart them, and escape as soon as possible, sometimes blasting her cold steam in their eyes as she flees. She is not a very capable claw-to-claw fighter, and is not good at any forms of close combat. From a distance, she is intelligent enough to defeat her opponent through trickery, but up close, they can attack her, and she won't be able to escape. Though intelligent, once a dragon gets close enough to breathe fire at her, she's more than likely dead. Life Silvermoon's father, Thundersnow, is a skilled assassin and thief who stole from the NightWing queen. Outraged, she planned to execute him, but he escaped and sought shelter with the IceWings. The IceWing queen agreed, but on one condition. He had to keep stealing from the NightWings for her. He agreed, and he was given a room in the palace, where he was set up to marry a minor noble from the Second Circle- Argentum, Silvermoon's mother. In hopes of passing down Thundersnow's future-seeing abilities to IceWings, Argentum and Thundersnow had two eggs, laid out in the moonlight. Silvermoon's egg hatched under one full moon, giving her the power of futuresight. The other egg, however, rolled into the shadow. That egg hatched into Silvermoon's older brother Metallic. Metallic recieved no powers from the moon, and he is always jealous that Silvermoon got them. Silvermoon and Metallic lived a hard life with the IceWings. Though the IceWing queen had ordered to have them be accepted and treated equally, they were teased and bullied. Dragons mocked them, stared at them, and looked down scornfully at them because they were "contaminating precious IceWing blood". For a while they only had each other. Metallic protected Silvermoon from the bullies. He loved her and kept her safe, and in return she loved her with all her heart. As Silvermoon grew up, she began to make a few friends. Metallic, being a colder and sharper dragon, was harder to be around, and he made no friends. Feeling bad, Silvermoon tried introducing her friends to him, but he would snap at them and generally be unwelcoming. It seemed that the only dragon he was kind to and cared about was Silvermoon. Thundersnow had been forced into his marriage, and he didn't love Argentum at all. He wanted nothing to do with his dragonets. Argentum hated Thundersnow as well, for being so arrogant, proud, confident, self-centered, and heartless. However, she loved her dragonets, Silvermoon and Metallic, with all her heart. Silvermoon loved her mother in return, but Metallic didn't. He believed his existence was her fault and she would be just like their father, so he wanted nothing to do with her- something Argentum always told Silvermoon that he had gotten from his father. Eventually, Metallic began to warm up to some dragons, and he grew on them. Though still sarcastic, sharp-tongued, and salty, they managed to see through that to the burning spark of warmth that he showed only to his younger sister. Silvermoon and Metallic grew more and more apart, but as this happened, they began making more and more friends. It seemed that they were, at last, starting to fit in. However, just as they started to feel accepted, Thundersnow grew even more confident in his abilities. He turned on the IceWing queen and stole from her as well, killing her guards on the way out. Feeling furious and betrayed, she too set to have him executed. Believing that betrayal ran in his family, she decided to kill Argentum, Silvermoon, and Metallic as well. Thundersnow, naturally, did not care about what happened to his wife and children. He fled, leaving them behind, with both IceWings and NightWings after him with detailed plans to catch him. Argentum begged for the IceWings to take her life but show mercy to her children. When the executors refused, she surprised everyone- including herself- by attacking them. In the chaos, she told Metallic and Silvermoon to run. At last, Metallic realized that Argentum was nothing like Thundersnow at all, and that she loved him. He tried to fight and help her, but through her tears, Silvermoon knew she had to do the right thing. She didn't want to lose two dragons she loved that day. She forced Metallic to leave with her and they both fled. Metallic hates himself for leaving his mother to be killed, and hates Silvermoon for making him. It hurts Silvermoon, but she knows what she did was right. With their father not around, Metallic always blamed their mother for everything wrong with his life. Now he only blames himself. Though it seemed unbelievable, Silvermoon got a flash of a future where she was married to an IceWing who she loved, with a daughter named Argentum, who was playing and rolling around with Metallic's son. Metallic watched with a rare smile, and Silvermoon laughed. Grinning, the IceWing she loved bent over to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad I met you." She knows that future can happen, but she finds it hard to focus on anything but her terrible past. She and Metallic are on the run together. Sometimes they hide out with other dragons and make new friends, but they always have to keep moving, and each goodbye is one heartbreak after another. Despite this, Silvermoon has found happiness. When she and her brother are flying, feeling the rush of wind, laughing and doing flips in the air, she feels happier and freer than she ever did in the Ice Kingdom. She chooses to enjoy the little things in life, like running and flying and seeing the world, knowing they may someday be the big ones. Back in the Ice Kingdom, she didn't enjoy the small moments of happiness and friendship as much as she knows she should have. Now that they are gone, she misses them. She won't make that mistake again. Relationships Argentum Argentum loved Silvermoon with all her heart, and Silvermoon returned the love. Whenever Silvermoon had a problem, she always confided in her mother, who would always be able to cheer Silvermoon up. Sometimes Argentum and Silvermoon would go flying together, because it was Silvermoon's favorite thing. Argentum always told Silvermoon stories about her own life, Silvermoon when she was tiny, Thundersnow, and the IceWings. She checked on Silvermoon every day when she was sulking in her room to make sure she was all right, and she was the one dragon Silvermoon trusted to read her writing. Argentum would always bring her daughter new scrolls, and they bonded over their love of reading. When Argentum died to save Silvermoon and her brother, Silvermoon's life fell apart. Thundersnow Thundersnow never loved Argentum, nor did he love their dragonets. He always wanted nothing to do with them. He avoided Silvermoon and Metallic, so she never got to see him except from a distance. She only actually talked to him when they were both invited to formal parties with the IceWing queen, and there he made it clear that he preferred Silvermoon over Metallic because she had future-seeing abilities and he did not. This made Metallic bitter and hateful to his father- and, sometimes, to his sister. The longest conversation Silvermoon and her father ever had was when he was giving her advice on controlling her powers. Otherwise, he has always been a distant prescence. Silvermoon only ever heard bad things about him- anger and hate from his mother, and outrage and uncontrollable helpless fury from the IceWing and NightWing tribes and queens. Metallic Silvermoon loves her older brother more than she loves anyone else in the world. For the longest time they only had each other, and he protected her and kept her safe. He was bitter and jealous that she got powers and he didn't, and that their father loved her better for that. Though Argentum loved them both equally, Metallic also believed that she liked Silvermoon better. Despite this anger, he still loved Silvermoon. In fact, she was the only dragon in all of Pyrrhia that he loved, cared about, and was kind to. They grew apart, but now, on the run, they once again only have each other. And if she could only have one dragon in the world to be with forever, she would choose Metallic. Cloudjumper The energetic IceWing/SkyWing hybrid is one of the dragons Silvermoon and Metallic took shelter with briefly while on the run. She insisted on coming along with them on their journey and currently travels with them. Metallic despises her cheerfulness and positive energy, but Silvermoon quite likes her, and enjoys having her for company. She wishes she could be that happy all the time, and likes to fly beside her and laugh at her jokes. Polaris Polaris the IceWing was Silvermoon's best friend back in the Ice Kingdom. She was as shy and nervous as Silvermoon was, and she was always there for her when she needed it. Silvermoon deeply regrets not having been able to say goodbye to her, and hopes to see her again one day. Polar Bear Polar Bear, Polaris's mother, disapproved of her daughter's relationship with a hybrid. She was always openly unfriendly towards Silvermoon, grumbling about how she contaminated IceWing blood. She made it clear that she hated Silvermoon, which always made Silvermoon feel bad until Polaris would apologize for her mother and try to reassure her friend. Queen Blizzard The IceWing queen is searching for Silvermoon and Metallic, hating them for what Thundersnow did and for their mother's attack to help her dragonets escape. She wants to see the look on their faces when she throws their mother's dead body at them, and relishes the moment when she can give them a slow, painful death for what they did. Queen Nightmare The NightWing queen, surprisingly, is a fair queen. She wants to kill Thundersnow and Thundersnow alone, not thinking about killing his family. She wants to make it quick and clean, not slow and painful like the IceWing queen plans. She doesn't mind who kills him, just so long as he dies for all of the treasure and lives he took from the NightWings. She currently does not know about the existence of Silvermoon and Metallic, but Silvermoon avoids her just to be safe- though Nightmare wouldn't kill two dragonets for something their father did, she may capture and imprison them. Or worse, she might hand them over to the IceWing queen to let their fate be decided by her- and that meant certain death. Prince Icefall Prince Icefall, grandson of Queen Blizzard, was a close friend of Silvermoon's when she lived in the Ice Kingdom. Queen Blizzard highly disapproved of her grandson spending time with a hybrid, thinking that Silvermoon was too lowly for someone of the royal blood. Neither Blizzard, Icefall, or Silvermoon are aware of the fact that Silvermoon, too, is of royal IceWing blood, and Icefall is Silvermoon's stepbrother. Silvermoon liked his sharp wit, clever comments, and dry sense of humor. Hail Hail was one of Silvermoon's closest IceWing friends, and she had a crush on him. He is a First Circle noble who lives in the palace with his parents. Silvermoon misses Hail a lot. He followed her when she fled the kingdom, but once he caught up to her, Silvermoon managed to convince him through tears that following her wasn't safe, and he didn't want the queen to kick his family out of the palace. Hail agreed and flew back, but not before vowing he would see her again. Fanfictions *Frozen Shadows (upcoming) *Tears of Silver (upcoming) *Criminal (upcoming) Quotes WIP Trivia *Silvermoon's great-grandfather was an IceWing prince, so she is of slight IceWing royal blood. *She is actually 5/8 IceWing and 3/8 NightWing. *Oddly enough, considering that she can withstand extremely bright lights, she is afraid them, preferring only the more peaceful light of the stars and moon. Bright lights, such as the sun, give her the chills, especially bright lights at night. *She sleeps during the day and stays awake at night. *She was named after the full, silver moon that gave her her futuresight. *She travels by night. *Unusually, she eats seafood and fruit, but will not eat any other meat besides sea creatures. *She cannot see in the dark. *She does not have the bacteria in her teeth that most NightWing's do. *At nighttime, Silvermoon likes finding constellations in the sky, and making her own. *When she's bored, she counts the stars and gives them names. *She has vast knowledge of outer space and can identify planets, stars, constellations, satellites, meteors, comets, and others. *As a matter of fact, she has vast knowledge in many areas of science. *She does not know of her royal IceWing hertiage. In fact, no one but Thundersnow knows, and he didn't tell her. *Writing is her favorite form of art, and she prefers it to drawing. *She wants to be a writer when she grows up. *Her goal for before she dies is to see the world. *She is a very good swimmer. *Her favorite foods are shrimp and berries- she does not eat much. *Her favorite drink is freshly squeezed lemonade. *She prefers to be called Silvermoon, but the dragons closest to her call her Moon. She is fine with that, but she hates being called Silver. Silver was what her mother's name meant and she thinks she will never be good enough to be worthy of her mother's name. *She actually enjoys rain, wind, and stormy weather, even when she is flying. *She flies to clear her mind. *When her wings are tired, she runs- she just never stops moving. *She cannot sit still. *She does have one piece of jewelry- a steel half-heart necklace studded with diamonds. The other half is with her friend Polaris. Silvermoon keeps this in a deep blue velvet drawstring pouch around her neck, but she never takes the half-heart necklace out. Gallery Silvermoony.png|Silvermoon by QueenClam Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress